Foreign Love
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: Edward is a foreign exchange student from Britian living with the swans. Bella hates him instantly... will she start to like him? maybe even love? AH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Foreign Love

Summary: Edward Cullen is from Britain and is a foreign exchange student living with the Swans, Bella hates him on sight; will she slowly start to like him? Maybe even Love? AH

Chapter 1

"BELLA! COME ON!" my mom yelled at the foot of the stairs. I was standing in my room in a summer dress nervous as ever.

"I'm coming," I said and ran downstairs. We were heading to the airport to pick up to foreign exchange student. We didn't know anything about this kid, except that he/she was from Britain.

"Nervous?" my mom asked; I nodded.

"Mom, I have no idea what she likes," I said

"She? Bella, it could be a guy," she said and I sighed.

"Mom, please it's a girl!" I said and watched as my mom got out of the car and waited for me to catch up to her.

"Bella, even if it's a guy be nice," she said and I nodded. We walked up to the doors of the airport and saw a boy holding a sign that said 'Swan'.

"Um… Are you the foreign exchange student?" my mom asked the boy and he nodded.

"Swan?" he asked and my mom nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Renee Swan and this is my daughter Bella Swan," she said putting her arm around me.

"Hello," he said politely and dropped the sign next to his side. I rolled my eyes at how polite he was and my mom saw it and responded by slapping me on the head lightly.

"Hi," I said not nearly as polite as him.

"So…. Um…." My mom searched for his name.

"Edward," he said in a sexy British accent. What am I thinking?

"So Edward, come with us to our house and we'll get you settled in," my mom said and grabbed his luggage and headed to the car, leaving me to escort Edward to the car.

"Come on," I said and could feel his eyes on me, "What?" I yelled spinning around quickly making him jump.

"Nothing," he said looking down at the ground. I sighed and began walking to the car again.

"Bella, get in the back. Let Edward sit up front," my mom said.

"No! I always sit up front," I complained and sighed, "fine!" I climbed in back and watched Edward sit up front, in my seat.

"So Edward, what's your family like?" my mom asked making conversation as we drove to the house.

"My Mum is a designing houses, and my dad is a doctor. I have a little sister named Alice and an older sister named Rosalie," he said and this got my attention.

"You have sisters?" I said leaning forward.

"Yes, Alice is 16 and Rosalie is 21," he said looking back at me with those extremely deep eyes.

"That's cool, I have an older brother, Emmett." I said and pulled out a picture of him.

"How old is he?" Edward asked.

"He's 20," I said and my mom cleared her throat.

"Edward, Emmett's away at college for the year so we thought you could stay in his room," my mom said and I immediately felt the hatred for Edward boil up again.

"But that's Emmett's room! He wouldn't like someone else staying in it," I said and my mom chuckled.

"Bella, I already cleared it with him as long as it isn't you he is fine with it," she said and pulled into our driveway.

"That sounds like Emmett," I said and got out, I began walking towards the front door when my mom yelled at me.

"BELLA! Help Edward, take him up to his room and help get him settled," my mom said opening the trunk to get Edward's luggage.

"Fine," I said and got a suitcase and ran up to the front door.

"Hi Bella," Charlie said when I walked in.

"Hi Dad, this is Edward. The foreign exchange student," I said and he nodded.

"How you doing Edward?" he asked holding his hand out.

"Hello, sir," Edward said and I sighed, again with the politeness?

"Come on," I said and ran upstairs to Emmett's room, "so this is my brothers room, if you need anything I'm right across the hall. The bathroom is right next-door and the living room is downstairs and the kitchen is right next to it.

"Ok thank you, you have been nothing but kind," he said and I sighed, what was rude in Britain?

"Well, I've got homework, my mom already signed you up for school so get ready, we bought you things for school, so I'll go get that for you," I said and walked to my room. I grabbed the bag and ran back to Edward.

"Here are your things. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," I said and trudged out.

A/N: First day with Edward and Bella. How was it? Please review.

Foreign Love

Summary: Edward Cullen is from Britain and is a foreign exchange student living with the Swans, Bella hates him on sight; will she slowly start to like him? Maybe even Love? AH

Chapter 1

"BELLA! COME ON!" my mom yelled at the foot of the stairs. I was standing in my room in a summer dress nervous as ever.

"I'm coming," I said and ran downstairs. We were heading to the airport to pick up to foreign exchange student. We didn't know anything about this kid, except that he/she was from Britain.

"Nervous?" my mom asked; I nodded.

"Mom, I have no idea what she likes," I said

"She? Bella, it could be a guy," she said and I sighed.

"Mom, please it's a girl!" I said and watched as my mom got out of the car and waited for me to catch up to her.

"Bella, even if it's a guy be nice," she said and I nodded. We walked up to the doors of the airport and saw a boy holding a sign that said 'Swan'.

"Um… Are you the foreign exchange student?" my mom asked the boy and he nodded.

"Swan?" he asked and my mom nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Renee Swan and this is my daughter Bella Swan," she said putting her arm around me.

"Hello," he said politely and dropped the sign next to his side. I rolled my eyes at how polite he was and my mom saw it and responded by slapping me on the head lightly.

"Hi," I said not nearly as polite as him.

"So…. Um…." My mom searched for his name.

"Edward," he said in a sexy British accent. What am I thinking?

"So Edward, come with us to our house and we'll get you settled in," my mom said and grabbed his luggage and headed to the car, leaving me to escort Edward to the car.

"Come on," I said and could feel his eyes on me, "What?" I yelled spinning around quickly making him jump.

"Nothing," he said looking down at the ground. I sighed and began walking to the car again.

"Bella, get in the back. Let Edward sit up front," my mom said.

"No! I always sit up front," I complained and sighed, "fine!" I climbed in back and watched Edward sit up front, in my seat.

"So Edward, what's your family like?" my mom asked making conversation as we drove to the house.

"My Mum is a designing houses, and my dad is a doctor. I have a little sister named Alice and an older sister named Rosalie," he said and this got my attention.

"You have sisters?" I said leaning forward.

"Yes, Alice is 16 and Rosalie is 21," he said looking back at me with those extremely deep eyes.

"That's cool, I have an older brother, Emmett." I said and pulled out a picture of him.

"How old is he?" Edward asked.

"He's 20," I said and my mom cleared her throat.

"Edward, Emmett's away at college for the year so we thought you could stay in his room," my mom said and I immediately felt the hatred for Edward boil up again.

"But that's Emmett's room! He wouldn't like someone else staying in it," I said and my mom chuckled.

"Bella, I already cleared it with him as long as it isn't you he is fine with it," she said and pulled into our driveway.

"That sounds like Emmett," I said and got out, I began walking towards the front door when my mom yelled at me.

"BELLA! Help Edward, take him up to his room and help get him settled," my mom said opening the trunk to get Edward's luggage.

"Fine," I said and got a suitcase and ran up to the front door.

"Hi Bella," Charlie said when I walked in.

"Hi Dad, this is Edward. The foreign exchange student," I said and he nodded.

"How you doing Edward?" he asked holding his hand out.

"Hello, sir," Edward said and I sighed, again with the politeness?

"Come on," I said and ran upstairs to Emmett's room, "so this is my brothers room, if you need anything I'm right across the hall. The bathroom is right next-door and the living room is downstairs and the kitchen is right next to it.

"Ok thank you, you have been nothing but kind," he said and I sighed, what was rude in Britain?

"Well, I've got homework, my mom already signed you up for school so get ready, we bought you things for school, so I'll go get that for you," I said and walked to my room. I grabbed the bag and ran back to Edward.

"Here are your things. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," I said and trudged out.

A/N: First day with Edward and Bella. How was it? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 2

The next day my mom let Edward and I off in the front of the school.

"Bye Bella, ride the bus home today!" she called as she drove off.

"Bye mom," I said and looked at Edward, "come on," I led him to the office to get his schedule.

"Hello Bella," Mrs. Cooper said and I smiled.

"Hi Mrs. C. this is Edward…"

"Cullen," he said in his British accent.

"he's a foreign exchange student, he needs his schedule," I said and she nodded and started going through papers.

"Here you go dear," she said handing him his schedule. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out.

"Okay, your first class is right here, I'm sure you'll find someone who has the next class as you. Good luck!" I said and walked off leaving him alone.

At lunch everyone was talking about Edward. The guys were worried that he would steal the girls and the girls couldn't stop talking about how hot he was.

"Bella, you are so lucky that he's living with you," my friend Jessica said.

"Oh yeah, I'm so lucky! I wanted it to be a girl though! Ya know someone who could help me with clothes and make up and everything else!" I said and she nodded.

"Well I could help you with that," she said and I sighed.

"But if she was from Britain then she would be so awesome!" I said and saw Jessica stare behind me. I looked and saw Edward walking towards me.

"Hi Edward," I said and he sat down.

"Hello Bella," he said and I smiled.

"You don't want lunch?" I asked and he looked down sheepishly.

"I do not have money," he said and I got up.

"Come on I'll buy you something," I said and got in line.

"What do I get?" he asked and I smiled.

"Anything you want," I said and he pointed to a hamburger.

"Any chips?" I asked and he pointed to some sour cream and onion chips. I got at the register and paid.

"Where do I sit?" he asked and I sighed.

"You can sit anywhere you want," I said and walked away.

"Bella! Why did you just leave him over there?" Jessica asked looking behind me.

"Because he's not as great as you think," I said and Jessica eyed me.

"He's looks amazing!" she said and started waving him over.

"Thank you," he said and sat next to me.

"Yeah, thanks," I said and sighed.

"Bella, I don't see why you hate Edward so much!" Jessica said and I sighed.

"It's none of your business," I said and got up and left for class.

Edward's POV

"Bella, I don't see why you hate Edward so much," the girl across from Bella said and Bella sighed.

"It's none of your business," Bella said and left.

"I'm Jessica," the girl introduced herself.

"Hello, how do you know my name?"

"Oh Eddie, everyone knows your name," she said and I sighed hoping no one would really call me that.

"I've got to go," I said and walked away.

I stopped immediately when I saw Bella in front of me, smiling and laughing with friends. She was so beautiful when she smiled.

A/N: Aww! Edward has a crush on Bella. How was this chapter? Good? Oh there's a poll on my page, just something fun, so go check it out if you haven't already. Get me to 15 reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I had survived with Edward for a week and didn't hate him as much. He was actually quite interesting.

"Bella, can you help me with this?" Edward asked coming in to my room.

"Yeah," I said moving my books to make room for him to sit down.

"We don't have chemistry in Britain," he explained and I nodded.

"Chemistry was never my strong point…." I said and looked at the problem.

"Okay, um…. I'm sorry, I don't know," I said and he nodded and got up. I looked back at my books and watched him walk away. I grabbed my bag and got a pen out and began doing English homework. I couldn't focus on the homework so I grabbed my Ipod and began listening to Every time we touch by Cascada.

"Bella, it's 11:30, time for bed," my mom said coming in and I nodded and turned my light off and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and tied my hair in a messy ponytail; I grabbed a pair of jeans and a red top and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. I found Edward already eating some cereal and talking with my mom.

"Really? It's good you may get a girlfriend," I heard my mom say and for some reason this made me mad.

"WHO?" I demanded sitting next to him and I instantly got a weird look from both my mom and Edward; it was no secret of my dislike for Edward, "not that I care," I quickly added.

"That nice young lady sitting across from you yesterday at lunch," Edward said and I sighed.

"Jessica? You do not want to get mixed up with Jessica!" I said and he nodded.

"Well, who are you dating?" he asked and I sighed.

"At the moment no one, but I might start dating someone," I said and my mom looked up.

"Invite him over for dinner tonight," my mom said to me then looked at Edward, "Invite Jessica over,"

"We gotta go, mom. Can I take the car?" I asked and she reluctantly nodded and handed me the keys.

"Be careful," she said and I hugged her and she kissed me on the cheek.

"Ready?" I asked Edward and he nodded and grabbed his bag.

"So who's this guy you might start dating?" Edward asked once we were at school.

"His name's Mason! He started going here last week, he asked me out yesterday! So I'm going to tell him I do want to be his girlfriend," I said and saw Mason standing by my locker waiting for me.

"Bye Bella," Edward said and went off in another direction.

"Mason," I said and hugged him.

"Hi Bella, have you thought about my question?"

"Yes," I said and he smiled,

"Great!" he said and wrapped his arm around me.

"You wanna come over for dinner tonight?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sure," he said and I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You can ride with us after school," I said and he nodded, "bye," I said and headed to my first class.

At lunch I saw Edward sitting next to Jessica and she was blushing like crazy.

"Jessica," I said and she looked up and then scooted away from Edward, "what's going on?" I asked and Edward grabbed Jessica's hand.

"I told you I was going to ask her out," Edward said coldly and I sighed.

"Edward, may I talk to you over there," I asked and he nodded and got up but not before touching Jessica's cheek.

"CULLEN!" I heard Mike yell and I rolled my eyes.

"This is why I didn't want you getting with Jessica, Mike is, like, in love with her!" I said and he shrugged.

"Well, she's with me," he said and I stood next to him and watched Mike walk over to us.

"Stay away from my girl," he said acting tough in front of Edward.

"Mike, you should have just asked her if you wanted to date her!" I said and he didn't acknowledge what I said, he didn't even know I was there.

"I didn't see a stamp on her that said property of an idiot," Edward said and Mike stepped closer to Edward, I stepped in between them and put my hands on both of their chests.

"Stop it," I said and Edward grabbed my arm and put me behind him.

"Hey!" I heard Mason call and I sighed.

"Mason, it's okay," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's not," he said and turned Edward around, "no one pushes my girl around."

"Mason, stop it! Edward is a friend," I said looked up into Mason's brown eyes.

"Fine," Mason said and walked off.

"Mike, go away," I said when I saw Mike was ready to fight Edward. Mike walked away mad and Edward walked back to Jessica.

"You were going to fight for me?" Jessica asked and Edward nodded.

"Of course, love," he said and for a split second I wish I could switch places with Jessica.

A/N: Aww! Bella is starting to have feelings for Edward! How was it? Next chapter will probably be dinner. Anyone watch Wizards of Waverly Place? If so did you see Wizards vs. Werewolves? Saddest episode ever! I was seriously going to cry! I love Mason from that and I used his name. Thinking about giving Mason a British accent… should I? Anyone read Love's Complicated? If you have an idea for that story then please tell me! I don't want to end that story because I love it! But I'm out of ideas… WOW! Long A/N! LOL! Anyway…. Review! You know you want to hit that little green button! Review and I give you a virtual hug!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

Chapter 4

"Hi mom," I said walking in. Edward was holding Jessica's hand and Mason's arm was around my shoulder.

"Oh hi! Who is this?" my mom asked and I looked at Mason.

"Oh this is Mason, my boyfriend, and you know Jessica," I said and she nodded.

"Hello Jessica! Nice to meet you Mason," she said smiling at him.

"It's nice to meet you," Mason said shaking her hand.

"Um… We're going up to my room," I said taking Mason's hand.

"You know the rules!" my mom warned and I smiled.

"Shut the door?" I asked trying to make a joke, "Okay, mom, door open!" I said and headed up to my room.

"I think your mom's very nice," Mason said and I smiled.

"Yeah she's pretty cool," I said and he went over to my pictures and picked up a picture of my brother and me last Christmas.

"Who's this?" he asked

"My brother Emmett and me," I said and he nodded.

"Where is he?" he asked

"He went to college, he'll be back during the summer," I said and then heard something break.

"What was that?" Mason asked and I shrugged and walked off.

"Mom? What was that?" I asked and she was looking towards Edward's room.

"Edward, can I come in?" I asked tapping on the door when no one answered I opened it and saw Edward in a corner and Jessica angry. "Mason, get Jessica outta here!" I said and he nodded and showed her out.

"Bella, I'm sorry I broke this lamp," Edward said pointing to it all I could do was blink.

"It's fine, it can be replaced. What happened?" I asked sitting down in front of him.

"She wanted to do things I didn't want to, and she got angry…." He said not making eye contact with me.

"And she broke the lamp?" I asked trying to figure out where the lamp came in.

"Yeah, she threw it at me," he said and my eyes went wide.

"THREW IT AT YOU?" I yelled and looked at his face, "let me see your left eyebrow," I commanded and he reluctantly showed me his left eyebrow and I saw it was dripping with blood.

"I'm sorry," he kept repeating. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bathroom.

"Sorry if this stings," I said and began doctoring his eyebrow.

"Bella, do you need any help?" Mason came in asking and I smiled weakly.

"Yeah, can you get me some paper towels?" I asked and he nodded and got me some. "Where's Jessica?"

"I showed her the way out," he said and I smiled up at him.

"Thank you Mason," I said and stared into his eyes for a minute and it was only the two of us.

"No problem," he said and began leaning his head down to mine, our lips were about to touch when Edward coughed.

"Um…. Go get my mom," I told Mason and he nodded and walked away.

Edward's POV

"Come on Eddie!" Jessica said wrapping her arms around my neck and began kissing me.

"Stop Jessica," I said nicely unwrapping her arms.

"What a loser! No one ever tells me to stop!" she said and picked up the lamp next to the bed and threw it at me.

"I'm sorry," I said leaning against a wall.

"No you aren't but you will be!" she said and began to walk towards me then Bella knocked lightly on the door.

"Edward, can I come in?" Bella asked tapping on the door and I couldn't answer. Bella opened it and saw me in a corner and Jessica angry. "Mason, get Jessica outta here!" she said and he nodded and showed Jessica out.

"Bella, I'm sorry I broke this lamp," I said pointing to it all she could do was blink. I really hope she wasn't angry for breaking her brother's lamp.

"It's fine, it can be replaced. What happened?" she asked sitting down in front of me. Good, she wasn't angry. I wouldn't want the most beautiful girl in my life to be angry at me

"She wanted to do things I didn't want to, and she got angry…." I said not making eye contact with her.

"And she broke the lamp?" She asked.

"Yeah, she threw it at me," I said and her eyes went wide.

"THREW IT AT YOU?" she yelled and looked at my face, "let me see your left eyebrow," she commanded and I reluctantly showed her my left eyebrow and she saw it was dripping with blood where Jessica hit me.

"I'm sorry," I kept repeating. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bathroom. Just the touch of her soft hand made me feel better.

"Sorry if this stings," she said and began doctoring my eyebrow.

"Bella, do you need any help?" Mason came in asking and she smiled weakly.

"Yeah, can you get me some paper towels?" she asked and he nodded and got her some. "Where's Jessica?"

"I showed her the way out," he said and she smiled up at him.

"Thank you Mason," she said and stared into his eyes for a minute.

"No problem," he said and began leaning his head down to hers. No way was he going to kiss her right in front of me. I coughed and they broke apart.

"Um…. Go get my mom," she told Mason and he nodded and walked away. How much longer until I could be the one with Bella? The one that made her pause and stare into my eyes? Until I would be the one that kissed her soft tender lips? After she doctored my eyebrow I went into my room, or her brother's room, and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the verse of a song.

"Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

A/N: How was it? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

"So Anyway, she was like 'no way'," I started to tell Mason when he looked away at another girl's hips.

"MASON!" I said and slapped his chest.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You were just staring at that girl's hips!" I said and he shrugged.

"I'm sorry," he said and I sighed and began telling my story again when he did it again.

"MASON!" I shouted and slapped him again.

"I'm sorry, but she has…" he started but I interrupted him.

"But we're together!" I said and he nodded.

"I know, don't worry, you don't need to get jeaoulus," he said and started walking again.

"I'm not jeaoulus," I said and looked into his eyes, "Mason, I think that if we are together we shouldn't look at other people as if we're going to break up soon,"

"You look at that foreign dude all the time!" Mason said and I sighed.

"That's different!" I said, "I live with him,"

"So…" he said not seeing the difference.

"Fine, we break up?" I suggested and he nodded and walked after the girl he was just staring at. I watched him go as I walked and bumped into Edward's chest.

"I'm sorry!" I said and he didn't do anything but laugh.

"It's fine Bella!" he said and hugged me. I gave an awkward hug back.

"You okay?" I asked noticing he was distracted.

"I'm fine," he said and I looked into his green eyes.

"No you aren't," I said and he started walking away but I grabbed his arm.

"Bella, it'll be fine," he said and walked away. Why was I so worried about him?

" Bella, come here!" Mike said calling me over, I walked over unwillingly, "Is it true that Edward beat Jessica?"

"WHAT?" I asked. Was that what had been bugging Edward?

"Yeah, is it true? Jessica has this bruise on her arm," Mike said leaning in closer to me. I took the opportunity to slap him on the head.

"OW!" Mike said and people looked at me. "BELLA AND EDWARD ARE ABUSIVE!" I heard people start talking but Mason came up behind me.

"What? That's stupid!" he said and sighed, "I was there last night when Jessica was there, she tried to do stuff Edward didn't want to do and Jessica got mad and threw a lamp at Edward, I have no idea want happened to Jessica's eye." Mason said then looked at me, "this girl is defiantly not abusive," he spun me around and kissed me passionately on the mouth.

"The truth is out," I said and walked away with Mason, "thank you for clearing things up," I said and he smiled.

"No problem!" he said and wrapped his arms around me. We stood like that for 5 minutes then I saw Edward staring at us and he had a sad expression on his face.

"I'll be right back," I said and went to Edward.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I said

"It's fine Bella," he said even though I knew it wasn't okay.

A/N: How was it? Check out my new story See the Light I think it's a great story, of course I do, I wrote it! Anyway review please? OH bella will have a song that she's writing about Edward, just trying to figure out what it'll be.... Any ideas?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

Chapter 6

Edward's POV

I was looking at the song I was writing for Bella when I heard shouting. I looked to my left and saw Bella and Mason fighting. I didn't close my locker until it was too late, I didn't even hear the paper hit the floor, but I closed my locker and walked towards Bella. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran into me.

"I'm sorry!" She said and started blushing like crazy so I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's fine Bella!" I said and hugged her. I could tell this was awkward for her because she awkwardly hugged back

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I said and she looked into my eyes.

"No you aren't," She said and I started walking away but she grabbed my arm.

"Bella, it'll be fine," I said and walked away. I sat through class not paying attention. I know that they didn't have this in Britain so I should pay attention all I could but I couldn't get lyrics to the song for Bella out of my head. I even had come up with a name for it, Because You Live. I got a piece of paper out and wrote down the new lyrics:

"Because you live and breathe  
because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
because you live, girl  
my world has twice as many stars in the sky"

"MR. CULLEN!" I looked up immediately and saw Mr. Brandon, my English teacher, was standing right behind me. "Write this romantic junk somewhere else!" he yelled and walked away. I sighed and wrote down the homework for tonight and walked out of the classroom. I immediately heard Mason yelling and sighed. I walked into the middle of the crowd and saw him standing next to Bella and Mike.

"What? That's stupid!" Mason said and sighed, "I was there last night when Jessica was there, she tried to do stuff Edward didn't want to do and Jessica got mad and threw a lamp at Edward, I have no idea want happened to Jessica's eye." Mason said then looked at Bella, "this girl is defiantly not abusive," he spun her around and kissed her on the mouth.

"The truth is out," Bella said and walked away with Mason. I couldn't help but follow them. I stared at Bella wrapped in Mason's arms then she noticed me.

"I'll be right back," Bella said and went to me.

"Edward, I'm sorry," she said

"It's fine Bella," I said even though I knew it wasn't okay. I walked away and then heard Bella again I looked at her.

"MASON! You wrote this for me?" she asked holding a piece of paper.

"Um… Yeah," he said and I was mad. He was such a liar.

"It's beautiful, I love it," she said and paused, "and I love…"

"Love what?" he said pushing for more.

"This song! It's beautiful, what's the title?" she asked and he thought for a minute.

"Bella," he said and she smiled.

"You named a song after me? Thank you," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Mom, look at this song Mason wrote me!" Bella said when we got to her house.

"Oh honey, that's so romantic," Mrs. Swan said and hugged Bella.

"I'm going to go write him a song right now!" she said and jumped up the stairs leaving her mom and me alone.

"Mrs. Swan can I tell you something and promise you don't tell Bella?" I asked her and she nodded and sat down.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Mason didn't write that song for Bella, I did." I said and her eyes went wide.

"Edward, it's common for you to be jealous," her mom told me but I just shook my head.

"No, Mrs. Swan, this is different, I have copies of that song in my room do you want me to go get it?" I asked and she nodded. I ran upstairs only to find a muscular, big guy in my room.

A/N: Oh!!! Cliffhanger! Not really because I'm sure everyone knows who it is! Any thoughts for more Filler chapters??? I don't want Edward and Bella realizing they love each other too soon! Go vote on my poll for this story if you haven't already, I have to have the answer for the poll to write the next chapter! Review please and get me to 45!


	7. Chapter 7: THE STORY CONTINUES!

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

"Um… Who are you?" I asked the guy in my room.

"I'm Emmett, you must be Edward, I'm Bella's brother," he said shaking my hand.

"Oh right," I said and I saw he had a piece of paper in his hand by his side.

"Someone has a crush on my sissy," he said holding up my lyrics.

"Oh, um… Kinda," I admitted and he laughed.

"It's fine, where's my sister?" he asked and I pointed to her room.

"She's in there writing a song," I said and he laughed.

"You told her you liked her?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No way! Her boyfriend, Mason, said that he wrote the song and so now she's writing a song for him,"

"That's messed up!" Emmett said then walked out I reluctantly followed him.

"EMMETT!" Bella screamed when we walked in and hugged her brother. I looked around her room and saw her guitar on her bed.

"How's the song coming?" I asked and Emmett looked at me and gave me a knowing glance.

"It's coming," she said. She had no idea who really wrote the song.

"So who's it for?" Emmett asked even though he knew.

"My boyfriend Mason!" she quickly picked up the song sheet Mason gave her and showed it to Emmett.

"This is great!" he said and I smiled.

"Yeah, it's something you learn in Britain!" I said and Bella looked at me funny but then looked at Emmett.

"Does mom know you're here?" Bella asked and Emmett nodded.

"Yep! Arrived 30 minutes before you got home," he said and Bella hugged him again.

"Listen to this," Bella said and grabbed her guitar and begin to sing.

"If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true."

When she was done my world changed. That song was for me, well Mason, but she wrote it because of the song I wrote.

"Wow Bella, that's amazing," Emmett said and I smiled.

"Bella…" I started to tell her but her mom called us down.

"Come on," Emmett said and we walked downstairs for dinner.

A/N: WINNER WAS WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES BY THE JONAS BROTHERS!!! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! Sorry it's so short!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

"So then, Bella fell down the stairs and rolled 4 times," Emmett said through laughter. He was telling Edward about my 13th birthday disaster.

"I meant to do that," I said and played with my mashed potatoes.

"Sure," my mom said and ate her Salisbury steak in silence.

"So, did you play mom that song?" Emmett asked and I saw Edward look down then act as if he was going to say something.

"Edward…" I started and he looked up and smiled.

"I think your mom would love…" he paused, "Mason's song," he paused again, "after he wrote that beautiful song for you,"

"Edward, can you help me get the things for me to sing the song?" I asked. I needed a moment alone with him. He nodded and followed me out the kitchen and up to my room. I slammed the door shut and stared at him.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU?" I screamed and I saw him flinch.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said and I sighed angrily.

"Yeah right! You know exactly what I'm talking about," I paused, "Taking pauses between saying that Mason wrote that song for me,"

"What if I was to tell you he didn't write it but found it?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You'd be lying," I said simply and he looked down.

"Bella, I'm not lying, he didn't write the song," he said and I scoffed and grabbed my guitar and began to head for the door but he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"I wrote the song Bella," he wouldn't ever give up would he?

"Why are you so jeaoulus?" I asked and he shook his head and headed for Emmett's room. I took the chance to go downstairs.

"Here it is mom!" I said and tuned my guitar and began to sing the song I sang for Edward and Emmett.

"That's beautiful," my mom said and hugged me.

"Thank you," I said and returned the hug.

"Emmett," I heard Edward call my brother and saw Emmett get up.

Edward's POV

"What's up?" Emmett asked when he got to me.

"I told Bella," I said and he stared at me with an open mouth.

"What?" he asked

"Yep, she didn't believe me," I said and he nodded.

"That sounds like my sister," he said and sighed, "I'll talk to her," we both walked back to the table and Bella didn't look at me anymore through dinner.

A/N: How was it? PLEASE REVIEW! Get me to 80?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

** I was sitting in the kitchen doing my homework to get it over with and eating a slice of pizza when Emmett came in.**

** "Hi," he said and I looked at him.**

** "Wanna go bowling?" he asked and I sighed and shook my head.**

** "Emmett, I'm doing homework," I said and he rolled his eyes.**

** "It's Saturday!" he complained and grabbed my hand.**

** "I thought I was the one that always wanted to do things with you," I said and he nodded.**

** "You were," he continued, "but that's were! I am now the one wanting to do something with my little sister,"**

** "I guess so," I said and shut my book and grabbed my jacket.**

** "EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled upstairs and I saw Edward come down, his hair still wet from a shower. **

** "Yeah?" he asked and I avoided looking at him. His wet hair hug over his eyes and made them stand out even more with his bronze hair.**

** "We're going bowling you wanna come?" Emmett asked and Edward nodded.**

** "Sure, let me get ready," he said and ran back upstairs.**

** "So what you two are friends now?" I asked Emmett when Edward was out of hearing range.**

** "Yeah, he's not that bad," he said and I sighed.**

** "Why are you back? You only come back if you got kicked out of school or you're just too lazy to be there,"**

** "I got kicked out," he admitted.**

** "EMMETT," I screamed and saw him flinch.**

** "Ready?" Edward asked coming down in jeans and a light colored t-shirt.**

** "Yeah, come on," Emmett said breaking eye contact with me. Emmett opened the door and saw that Mason was standing there about to knock.**

** "Hi, you wanna come eat dinner now with my family?" he asked then looked at Emmett and Edward.**

** "I'm sorry, Mason, um…. You see we were going to go bowling, you're more then welcome to come," I said and he smiled and looked behind me.**

** "Nah, I don't think foreign dude and your bro," he said and I heard Emmett and Edward chuckle. I looked at them and shot a death glance. **

** "Forget them, come on," I said and grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.**

** "Okay," he said and we went out and got into Emmett's car. **

** "I'm writing that song for you, I'll play it for you when we get back," I said grabbing Mason's hand and intertwining it with mine. **

** "So… Did you not hear the new rule that Emmett made while in the Emmett car?" Emmett asked and Edward chuckled.**

** "What rule?" I asked and Emmett sighed.**

** "You can't hold hands, or sit next to a guy you are romantically involved with," Emmett said and I scooted over so that Mason and I had arm's length difference.**

** "Okay, everyone get some shoes," Emmett said and Edward looked at the shoes on his feet.**

** "Why?" he asked, "I have some," **

** "Edward, what shoe size are you?" I asked putting my hand lightly on his arm. **

** "Um…" I could tell he didn't know.**

** "Sit down," I said and got the shoe Mason had borrowed.**

** "HEY!" Mason said and I sighed.**

** "Don't worry," I said and saw Edward was Mason's size.**

** "I'll take a size 8 1/2 and 9." I said and the man behind the counter pulled out some shoes and handed them to me. **

** "Here you go," I said handing a pair to Edward. **

** "Why do I need these?" he asked and I put my arm through his.**

** "Because, you need to wear these to bowl," I said and felt Mason's arm on my left arm.**

** "Oh, okay," he said and began putting them on. **

** "Bella?" Mason asked pulling me away from Edward.**

** "What?" I asked and he looked at me and shook his head, "what?" I asked again I had no clue what I did. **

** "What are you doing flirting with him?"**

** "FLIRTING?" I yelled and he nodded, "how am I flirting?"**

** "Shall I show you?" he asked and touched my arm lightly then hooked our arms.**

** "Harmless flirting," I said and he shook his head.**

** "Harmless? He likes you! He might take it the wrong way!" he said and I sighed.**

** "He doesn't like me," I said and Mason laughed and walked away.**

** "Sorry, ready to bowl?" I asked looking at all three of my guys. Emmett: my brother, Mason: my boyfriend, and Edward: my… I'm not sure what Edward is.**

** "Yep!" Mason said grabbing a bowling ball and throwing it down the lane.**

** "STRIKE!!!" Mason shouted and picked me up and twirled me around.**

** "AWESOME!" I said and kissed him.**

** "Is it my turn?" Edward asked and I broke the kiss and turned to him.**

** "Yep," I said and got up behind him and took his hand in mine and guided him through the steps. "Okay, first you grab a ball and put your hands through the holes, then you move your hand back like this, and you bring it forward and release," I said and let go of his hand. Mason coughed a little and I looked at him and backed away from Edward. **

** "You got a strike!" I said and hugged him when he knocked all the pins down. **

** "That's good?" he asked and I nodded and hugged him again.**

** "That's very good!" I said and looked into his eyes and for a while it was only the two of us in the bowling alley, no Mason, no Emmett.**

**Mason's POV**

** "So Mas…" Emmett said coming towards me in the bowling alley. I was staring at Bella, my girlfriend, staring into Edward's eyes.**

** "What?" I said not taking my eyes off of them.**

** "Bella seems to be quite taken by Edward," he said and I looked at him.**

** "Quite taken? Where are you from?" I asked.**

** "Sorry, I've been hanging out with Edward," he admitted and I laughed.**

** "He's such a weirdo!" I said and Emmett just stared at me.**

** "No, he's not, but I've heard that Bella has been dating him behind your back for about 2 days," he said and I looked at him furious.**

** "Where did you hear that?"**

** "Oh, just on this piece of paper I found in Bella's room," Emmett said handing me a receipt.**

** "Emmett, this is a receipt. Why are you trying to break us up?" I asked storming out.**

**A/N: OH! How was it? I was just about to write Update soon! LOL! This is a long chapter to make up for all the short chapters lately! Okay reviews? Get me to 80?**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's POV**

** We got home from the bowling alley and Emmett pulled me aside.**

** "I tried to break them up but I accidentally forgot to write the note on the piece of paper…." Emmett said and I shrugged.**

** "Don't worry, I don't think he liked Bella touching me and looking into my eyes for a long period of time to much," I said and Emmett shook his head.**

**"He really didn't," he said then Mrs. Swan came in.**

**"Hey boys," she said and Emmett smiled back at her.**

** "Hey mom," Emmett said and I smiled back at her.**

** "Hi," I said and she sighed.**

** "Where's Bella?" **

** "She went up to her room," Emmett said playing with a fork.**

** "So… What's that about?" I asked hoping he might know something.**

** "No idea," he said and put the fork down, "Wanna play basketball?" **

** "Yeah sure," I said and followed him out.**

** "Let me get the mail first," he said as he walked to the mailbox. "Edward, there's a letter for you!" **

** "Really? From where?" I asked getting it from him.**

** "Britain," he said and I saw it was from my family. I ran back inside and saw it was from Rosalie and Alice.**

**_"Dear Edward,_**

**_ We are coming to visit, we have found someone who will take us to where you're staying, and it's just Rosalie and Alice, no mom. Goodbye"_**

** That's what the letter said in the fancy writing. I was thinking about when they were getting here when I heard a knock. I jumped up and saw them standing right in front of me.**

** "How did you get here so fast?" I asked hugging them both, "I just got your letter,"**

** "Oh we sent that two weeks ago, this nice boy showed us to the house," Alice said pointing to Mason.**

** "Hi Mason," I said and he smiled.**

** "Hey, BELLA!" He screamed up the stairs. I saw Bella come down and look at Mason, shake her head and run back upstairs.**

** "BELLA!" Emmett screamed finally taking his eyes off Rosalie.**

** "WHAT?" She screamed coming back down.**

** "What's wrong?" Emmett asked and she walked down to all of us.**

** "MASON LIED TO ME!" she said and then looked at my sisters. "Who's this?" she asked a little more calm.**

** "Bella, this is my sister Rosalie, and my sister Alice," I said and she smiled apologetically. **

** "I'm sorry," she said then looked at me, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you," she said.**

** "You…" Mason said looking at me.**

** "Mason, please leave," Bella said opening the door for him.**

** "Bella, come on Baby," he said putting his arm around her and she moved away from it.**

** "Bye," she said and he grabbed her hand and pulled her out.**

**Bella's POV**

** "Mason, why did you pass off the song as your own?" I asked**

** "Because I couldn't come up with anything like that and I didn't want you to know that he liked you," Mason said.**

** "Mason, you didn't have to come up with a song,"**

** "I want to say something," he said and I sighed and sat down on a swing I used to play on as a kid. "I love you,"**

** "Is that the only way you can think of to get me back? Tell me you love me?" I asked.**

** "Bella, I really do love you!" he said and I closed my eyes.**

** "No Mason," I said and got up and began to walk back into the house.**

** "Fine, you don't know what you're losing," he said and walked away. I turned back and felt tears roll down my cheek.**

**Edward's POV**

** I walked my sisters up to their room and sat down on Emmett's bed and stared at Bella.**

**Bella's POV**

** I stared at the direction Mason had gone and began to sing.**

**No one's POV**

**"****Bella:**  
I know this isn't what I wanted,  
Never thought it'd come this far,  
Just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are  
****

**Edward:**

We were young & times were easy,  
But I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here, but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
And I don't want to lose her,  
I don't want to let her go.  
**  
Bella**  
I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if its over,  
Cause I will leave you alone.

**Edward:**  
Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm

**Edward:**  
And with every strike of lightning

**Bella:**  
Comes a memory that lasts  
**  
Edward & Bella:**  
Not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash

**Bella:**  
Maybe I should give up

**Bella:**  
I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if its over,  
Cause I will leave you alone.

**Edward:**  
Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm

**Bella:**  
Trying to keep the light from going in  
**  
Edward & Bella:  
**And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm.

**Edward & Bella:**  
Standing out in the rain,  
Knowing that it's really over-  
Please don't leave me alone

I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold you,  
Like I did before the storm

**Bella**:  
Like I did...

**Edward & Bella:**  
Before the storm

**A/N: How was it? Review? Come on! Two updates in one day!!! Just letting you know Bella was singing about Mason and Edward about Bella. I don't know how good that part was. Well Bella knows the truth about the song…. I'm thinking about another song to do a duet with them. This will be the only story I am updating until this is finished. I have thought about it and I think there will only be 4 or 5 chapters left in this story, NO SEQUEL!!! Which makes me sad because I love this story! Anyway sorry for a long A/N review?**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

**"So…" I said sitting next to Edward at lunch.**

** "So…. What?" he asked making me smile for some reason.**

** "Um… Why did you write that song?" I asked and he looked away from me.**

** "Because, you opened up a whole new world for me, I'm so glad I met you Bella," he said and I smiled again flattered.**

** "I'm glad I met you too," I said and sighed and began poking at my food. **

** "Bella," I looked up and saw Mason standing in front of me with a smirk on his face.**

** "What?" I asked.**

** "Just wanting to see if you thought about what I said to you," he said referring to when he told me he loved me. **

** "Yeah and I don't care, I'm still not getting back together with you," I said and looked away from him. I saw Edward was very confused.**

** "Stupid Brit!" he said and walked away.**

** "What was he talking--" Edward started but I interrupted him.**

** "Nothing," I said and was quiet the rest of the time.**

** "Bella, wait up!" Edward called for me after school.**

** "Hey, sorry about interrupting you earlier at lunch. What Mason was talking about was he told me he loved me," I said and Edward grabbed my arm and stopped me.**

** "Bella, he lied to you about a song he said he wrote. How can you believe him?"**

** "I can't, and I don't," I said and we started walking again.**

** "It's really pretty today," Edward said and I nodded.**

** "Yeah, it is," I said and glad I had missed the bus and mom had to work until 5. Pretty soon we got to the house and saw Emmett and Rosalie sitting at the kitchen table holding hands.**

** "HI GUYS!" I said and Edward and I both started laughing.**

** "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Emmett said and I laughed at how mad he was pretending to be.**

** "Yeah it is," I said and saw them eye the fact that Edward and I were holding hands; I hadn't even noticed it. **

** "Well, I need to go talk to Alice," Rosalie said and looked at Emmett and touched his face lightly, "bye Emmett,"**

** "My sister and your brother?" Edward asked sitting on the couch.**

** "I know," I said and got a soda from the fridge.**

** "Oh please, you two are just children," Emmett said grabbing a piece of pizza. **

** "Emmett? How old am I?" I asked and he thought about it, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!"**

** "Yes I do, your birthday's in August," he said and kept thinking, "YOU'RE 16,"**

** "I'm 18!" I said and he stared at me.**

** "Really? When did that happen?" he asked and I sighed.**

** "Edward, please tell me Rosalie is not like this," I said.**

** "She can be," he said and then Rosalie came downstairs and hit him across the head.**

** "Bella, you want to go see Dear John with me and Alice?" she asked and I nodded.**

** "Yeah sure," I said and grabbed my jacket.**

** At the movie theatre we ordered 3 medium cokes and a large tub of popcorn. I was so excited to see this movie. I had heard it was good but then I heard that it wasn't. So I would just have to see for myself.**

** "That was so sad!" I said through tears after the movie.**

** "I know!" Alice said and got in her and drove home.**

** "Aww!" Rosalie said when she saw Emmett passed out on the couch.**

** "I'm going to bed, night!" I said and bounded upstairs and heard music coming from Edward's room. I pushed the door open and heard him singing the song he wrote for me. "That's beautiful," I said walking in and saw he was fast asleep. I saw a tape was playing it and smiled and touched his cheek.**

** "I love…" I was about to say 'you' when he started waking up so I rushed out of the room without him knowing how I feel about him.**

**A/N: How was it? Bella's so close to telling Edward how she feels. I left out the part about Dear John because I haven't seen it yet so I can't say anything about it but someone told me it would make you cry. Reviews? Please 3 times in one day!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**Chapter 12**

**Edward's POV**

** I put the recording of me singing Because You live and pretended to be asleep. I heard my door open.**

** "That's beautiful," Bella said walking in. She touched my cheek.**

** "I love…" Who? What? I began to stir and she rushed out.**

**Bella's POV**

** "MORNING!" I said happily bounding down the stairs at 10 AM on Saturday morning but instead of seeing Mom making biscuits and singing away in the kitchen I saw Emmett sitting there and Rosalie rubbing his back. I heard faint noises coming from him and knew something was wrong. **

** "HI," Edward said hugging me.**

** "What's wrong?" I asked Emmett and he looked at me. His eyes were red.**

** "Mom was in a car accident," he said.**

** "What? IS SHE OKAY?" I yelled and Emmett didn't say anything but the tears that rolled down his cheeks said everything. **

** "I'm so sorry guys," Edward said and came over to me. I turned to him and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and took my to the couch to sit down.**

** "Shh…" he said rubbing my back.**

** "Mom!" I cried over and over into Edward. I felt his lips against my hair.**

** "Bella, I'm so sorry," he said and heard Alice come in. "ALICE!" He screamed and she came in and smiled.**

** "Bella, it was just a movie! I can't believe you're still crying over Dear John!" she said laughing and Edward shot her a glare.**

** "Alice, their mom died!" he said and she didn't say anything she just backed out of the room.**

** "Edward, yesterday… When we were walking home…. I was glad she had to work late!" I said still crying.**

** "Bella, you didn't know," he said and I had to tell him something.**

** "Edward, my mom dying made me realize that we never know how much time we have here, so we need to take charge and tell people things when we have the chance…" I stopped to wipe tears away, "I love you,"**

** "I love you too," he said and let me turn his t-shirt into something that was only for tears.**

**A/N: how was it? Sad chapter but they finally told each other that they loved each other. Reviews are cherished! OH Remember I said that I wouldn't have a sequel? IGNORE THAT! I know an idea for a sequel thanks to The Way I Loved You by Selena Gomez!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV**

** "You want some coffee?" I asked Emmett. He was sitting at the table still grieving over mom's death.**

** "No thanks," he said and Rosalie came up and hugged him and Edward came up next to me.**

** "You want coffee?" I asked and he nodded. I grabbed 2 cups off of the counter and poured some coffee for both of us.**

** "It still doesn't seem real," I said and sat down next to Emmett. **

** "I know what you mean," Emmett said and Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I was thinking about memories when I heard someone knock.**

** "I'll get it," Edward said and walked off. "I don't think she wants to see you," I heard Edward say then the door slam and someone walk in. **

** "Bella, I miss you," Mason said and I ignored him.**

** "Mason, please leave," I said and took a drink of coffee.**

** "I didn't know you drank coffee," he said sitting down.**

** "Well, I bet there's a lot of things you didn't know about me," I said and looked away from him.**

** "Bella, I messed up okay? I admit that but are you going to be mad at me for the rest of our lives?" he asked and I shook my head.**

** "No, but Mason, I moved on. You should too," I said and he looked at Edward who was now behind me.**

** "You have been planning this the whole time! You loser! You're a freak!" Mason said and I got up and grabbed Mason's arm.**

** "Mason, come on," I said and led him to the door. "Please leave, my mom just died Mason, it's hard enough and I don't need the drama that you're causing!" **

** "Drama?" he asked and moved closer to me. I knew what was coming.**

** "Yes drama!" I said and he had our foreheads touching.**

** "No," I said as he leaned his lips closer to mine. "NO!" I screamed and pushed him into the cold.**

** "Bella?" Edward asked coming in.**

** "I'm fine," I said and walked and sat down on the couch.**

** "No your not Bella," he said and sat next to me and grabbed my hand.**

** "I'm not, I just found out this morning that my mom died and Mason didn't help anything…" I said and Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him.**

** "I love you," he whispered in my ear giving me chills.**

** "Kiss me," I said and he nodded and kissed me softly sending chills down my whole body, it wasn't like when I kissed Mason, this was with love. **

** "I love you," I said and put my head on his chest and fell asleep. **

**Edward's POV**

** "I love you," she said and put her head on my chest and I heard her start to lightly snore.**

** "I love you too," I whispered to her and put my chin on her head.**

** "Bella," Emmett said coming in and I motioned that she was sleeping and he walked over and woke her up.**

** "What?" she asked tired.**

** "We need to talk about mom's funeral," he said and Bella shook her head.**

** "NO! You do it! I don't want to," **

**"Bella, we're brother and sister, we need to do it together," Emmett said taking Bella's hand.**

** "Fine," she said and kissed me on the cheek before getting up and heading to the kitchen. **

** "Edward, you really like Bella don't you?" Alice asked sitting next to me.**

** "Yeah," I said and she looked sad.**

** "What are you going to do in May? When we go back?" Alice asked and I sighed.**

** "I haven't even thought about that, I've grown so close to her, I don't want to lose her," I said picking up a magazine that was on the coffee table. **

** "Edward, you have to tell her when you're leaving," she said and I nodded.**

** "I know but not now," I said and walked into the kitchen and Bella got up and I sat down in her chair and she sat on my lap and laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. **

** "I can't do this," she said and I rubbed her back.**

** "I'm sorry Bella," I said and she looked at me and the milk chocolate brown eyes were full of tears. **

** "Edward, I'm so glad you were in the foreign exchange program," she said and kissed me before laying her head on my shoulder again.**

** "Me too," I whispered and ran my fingers through her hair, "Me too," I repeated and closed my eyes.**

**Bella's POV**

** Its January 23, my mom's funeral day. Edward is standing next to me and holding my hand.**

** "I can't do this without you," I whispered to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist. It was hard to believe that I hated him when he first came here now I was completely and irrevocably in love with him. **

** "I'm here, I won't leave you," he said and I sat down and saw Emmett talking to Rosalie away from everyone else.**

** "I know," I said and held his hand. **

** 3 hours later and we were at home answering phone calls from friends saying how sorry they were about our mom's death. **

** "Guys, we have some pretty important news," Emmett said and Edward and I both looked up.**

** "I'm not going back to Britain because Emmett and I are getting married!" she said and Alice hugged her and squealed but I just looked at Edward.**

** "Going back to Britain? When?" I asked and he looked down and shrugged.**

** "Probably not until May," he said and I sighed and got up and went to my room.**

** "BELLA!" I heard Edward call but I slammed my door and cried. I didn't know he was leaving so soon. It was the end of January and he was leaving in May that meant I had 4 months left with him. I heard him knock on my door and slowly open it.**

** "Bella, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you but I couldn't. Not with what you were going through." Edward said and I smiled and wiped tears away.**

** "I understand, when are you leaving?" I asked and he sat next to me.**

** "May 7th," he said and I nodded and laid down on the bed.**

**A/N: How was it? Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. Next chapter will be the last and it's going to be a time skip to May. Review? **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**Chapter 14:May 5th**

**Bella's POV**

** "I love you," I whispered to Edward in the park. He was going home in two days and I couldn't bear the thought of losing him.**

** "I love you too," he said and I saw a piece of paper that advertised a singing competition on May 6th, the day before Edward was scheduled to leave. **

** "Edward, we should enter," I said pointing to the paper.**

** "Yeah, it would be great," he said and got up and we began to walk home.**

** Things were busy at home with Emmett and Rosalie planning their wedding and I couldn't help but imagine how busy mom would be preparing it.**

** "Bella?" Edward asked somewhat concerned I smiled at him.**

** "I'm fine," I said and looked over at Rosalie she looked perfect with Emmett.**

** "Bella, you want to be in the wedding don't you?" Rosalie asked and I nodded.**

** "Yeah of course," I said and looked at Edward.**

** "Are you in it?"**

** "No, I'll be in Britain when they get married," he said and I nodded. I knew Edward wasn't leaving for 2 more days but I already missed him.**

** "Oh, Bella and I are entering a contest. The competition's tomorrow and it's a singing contest," Edward said grabbing my hand.**

** "How are you two related? I mean you and Rosalie don't look anything alike!" I said changing the subject.**

** "Thanks! We're not related by blood, I was adopted." Rosalie said and I sighed a sigh of relief.**

** "Why?" Edward asked and I looked at him.**

** "Well, I was thinking it was going to be weird dating if your sister married my brother," I said and he laughed and got up.**

** "Only you," he said and I was offended.**

** "Where are you going?" I asked and he smiled.**

** "None of your business," he said and kissed the tip of my nose then left the room.**

** "I never thought I'd see the day Bella is in love," Emmett said and I looked at him.**

** "What about you? You can't even stay in college!" I said and he sighed.**

** "Touché," he said and looked at Rosalie and smiled, "but I'm glad I came home now," **

** "Me too," Rosalie said and kissed him. GROSS! I got up and went to my room. I plopped down on my bed and grabbed my phone. I saw it was 2:30 and I was relieved. I didn't want today and tomorrow going by too fast.**

** "Bells?" I looked up and saw Edward.**

** "Hey," I said sitting up.**

** "I just signed us up for the competition," he said and I smiled and nodded.**

** "Great!" I said then sighed, "What song are we singing?" I asked and he smiled and pulled out a piece of paper. I saw the title and knew what it was about. **

**"If I Never Knew You**

_Edward:_

**If I Never Knew You**

**If I never felt this love**

**I would have no inkling of**

**How precious life can be**

**And if I never held you**

**I would never have a clue**

**How at last I'd find in you**

**The Missing Part of me.**

**In this would so full of fear**

**Full of rage and lies**

**I can see the truth so clear**

**In your eyes**

**So dry your eyes**

**And I'm so grateful to you**

**I'd have lived my whole life through**

**Lost forever**

**If I never knew you**

_Bella_

**I thought our love would be so beautiful**

**Somehow we'd make the whole world bright**

**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong**

**All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night**

**But still my heart is saying we were right**

**(**_Bella**, **_**Edward)**

_Oh if I never knew you_

**If I never knew you**

_I would have no inkling of_

**If our time has gone too fast**

_How precious life can be…_

**I've lived at last…**

**Edward:**

**And If I never knew you**

**I'd have lived my whole life through**

**Empty as the sky**

**Bella:**

**Never knowing why**

**Edward:**

**Lost Forever**

**Bella and Edward:**

**If I never knew you"**

** "I love it," I said and kissed him.**

** "You wanna sing it?" he asked and I nodded. He grabbed my guitar and began playing.**

** "I didn't know you could play," I said and he smiled a crooked smile that took my breath away.**

** "Yeah, I can play piano too," he said and I smiled.**

** "I love you," I said and he began playing and singing, I was watching him the whole time and then began my part.**

** "That was great," Emmett said and I looked up and saw him leaning on my door with his arms wrapped around Rosalie.**

** "Thanks," Edward said and I smiled.**

** "Yeah, thanks," I said and sighed. I knew that we were going to win.**

**Competition: May 6th **

** Bella's POV**

** "ISABELLA SWAN AND EDWARD CULLEN!" The announcer called our names announcing it was our turn.**

** "You ready?" Edward whispered and I nodded. We held hands and walked onto the stage. The light was blinding and I had to squint but I saw Emmett and Rosalie front row smiling at us. **

** "Our song is called If I Never Knew You," Edward said and grabbed my guitar and began singing and playing. I was scared about singing but relieved when I was done. **

** "You did great!" Edward said hugging me after we left the stage.**

** "Thanks, you too," I said and hugged him.**

** "If I could have the contestants on stage to announce the winner!" the announcer said and Edward and I holding hands again walked back out on stage. "I just want to say congratulations to all of you for doing this! But unfortunately there can only be one winner, and that winner is…" I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it tight, "EDWARD CULLEN AND ISABELLA SWAN!" I screamed and kissed Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up and twirled me. **

** "GO BELLA!" Emmett screamed and I smiled and took the award from the guy and kissed Edward again. **

** "I'm just going to go get my stuff then we can go," I told Edward and walked into the room I had put my stuff in.**

** "You were amazing," I looked up and saw Mason. **

** "Thanks," I said and he sighed.**

** "I didn't come here to tell you that," he said and moved closer to me.**

** 'Not again!!!!!!!!!!!' I thought.**

** "I still love you," he said and put one hand on my back.**

**"No, Mason, I don't love you," I said and he didn't say anything.**

** "Well I don't care, I love you!" he said and smashed his lips against mine. **

** "MASON! STOP!" I screamed and heard a sharp gasp outside the door. I looked up and saw Edward standing there; he had seen everything.**

** "Edward, please stop!" I said when we were at home.**

** "Why? You kissed Mason!" he said and ran upstairs.**

** "That's how it looked but not how it was!" I said and he nodded.**

** "Really?" he asked and I could tell he didn't believe me.**

** "Really," I said and he shut his door and I went to my room.**

**May 7th**

**Bella's POV**

** It's time for Edward to leave and we're at the airport saying goodbye to him.**

** "Bye Rosalie!" he said and hugged his sister.**

** "Bye, I'll write to you often!" Rosalie said and kissed her brother's cheek.**

** "Bye Emmett," he said and shook my brother's hand.**

** "Bye Edward, nice meeting you," Emmett said then Edward looked at me we just stared at each other not saying anything. He turned but I grabbed his arm. **

** "That song we sang yesterday well… its true, I'm glad I met you. I wouldn't have felt this way about anyone if I hadn't met you. I love you, even if you don't love me," I said and let him go. He didn't say anything but his back was turned and I watched him board the plane and I heard a song playing on the radio.**

**"**One foot on the bus about half past nine  
I knew that you were leaving this time  
I thought about laying down in its path  
Thinking that you might get off for that  
I remember that night we laid in bed  
Naming all our kids that we hadn't had yet  
One for your grandma and one for mine  
Said we'd draw straws when it came time

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll move on baby just like you  
When the desert floods and the grass turns blue  
When a sailing ship don't need a moon  
It'll break my heart but I'll get through  
Someday when I stop loving you

I bet all I had on a thing called love  
I guess in the end it wasn't enough  
And it's hard to watch you leave right now  
I'm gonna have to learn to let you go somehow  
Somehow

_[Chorus]_

Oh someday someday when I stop

_[Chorus]_

Someday when I stop loving you"

** "Goodbye Edward," I whispered as I watched his plane take off.**

** "A/N: sorry if it's a crappy ending. I am very tired right now. But this was a long chapter 5 pages on Microsoft word! It's also the last chapter I will try and get the sequel up either tomorrow or Wednesday. No promises. Thank you so much for the reviews! Show the loveage (You mind if I use that RosieRathbone??) and review!!!**


End file.
